The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for detecting taggants and, in particular, to a system for monitoring the ratio of mixtures formed from two or more parts.
Two-part adhesives, mixed at the time of use, are well known and are used throughout many industries to bond components together. Such adhesives exhibit a faster dry time, longer shelf life, and stronger adhesive characteristics than typical one part adhesives. One requirement of two-part adhesives is to keep the mixture of the parts at the correct ratio to obtain a reaction that will correctly form the adhesive. It often is difficult to monitor the mixing ratio in a production setting where the adhesive parts are being mixed and dispensed as needed on a manufacturing line.
A system and a method for monitoring the proportional volume of constituents provided to an adhesive mixture are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,151. Ferromagnetic tagging material particles are suspended in one of the two constituent parts used in the mixture. A first tagging material sensor is utilized to monitor the flow of the tagged part to the mixing area and a second tagging material sensor is utilized to monitor the mixed parts as they flow to a dispenser nozzle. A monitor calculates the volumetric ratio of the two constituents based upon the concentration of the tagging material and a warning is given when the calculated ratio exceeds predetermined limits. Although the preferred embodiment of the present invention is discussed in terms of a two component mixture, this system can be used with more than two component mixtures.